Thomas the Tank Engine
Thomas the Tank Engine is the titular protagonist of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. He is also one of the two main protagonists of Big World! Big Adventures! (the other being Sir Topham Hatt). History Thomas first appeared in The Railway Series by the Rev. W. Awdry. Thomas's character can change from time to time, from cheeky like Percy to wise like Edward. He is always, however, extremely proud to run his own branch line, and is very fond of his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. He has the number 1 painted on both of his side tanks. Personality Thomas is a rather cheeky, but kind engine, and generally behaves well, except when he is getting into mishaps from getting over-eager. He loves teasing the others, especially the bigger engines, such as Gordon and on occasion, brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone who gives him the moral to learn, especially the Fat Controller, and his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful and slightly impatient. However, he is also optimistic and idealistic. One of Thomas' favorite things to do is to race. He enjoys racing many of his friends, especially Bertie and James. His passengers and coaches, however, don't find it as fun as he does, but his short attention span makes it hard for him to notice. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Percy is generally portrayed as Thomas' best friend, especially in the television series. Thomas is youthful, playful, and also loves making children smile. He would do anything to make somebody's day a better one. Thomas's faithful coaches, Annie and Clarabel are his closest friends of all who he loves deeply. Appearance He is a LB&SCR E2 0-6-0 Blue tank engine. He has become the title star of the television series Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (''now known as Thomas and Friends''). He has blue paint with red lines, six blue wheels, a black funnel, and a golden whistle. He also has yellow paint lines around his windows and he has the number 1 painted on both of his side tanks. He also has a bright white lamp near his buffers. Trivia * His engine ID number is 1. * He is based off of the LB&SCR E2 0-6-0 Tank locomotive. Thomas first appeared in The Railway Series by the Rev. W. Awdry in the second book Thomas the Tank Engine. Navigation ja:トーマス Category:Thomas The Tank Engine Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Kids Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Book Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Selfless Category:Role Models Category:Nurturer Category:MAD Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Leaders Category:Possessed Object Category:Wrathful Category:Parody/Homage Category:Optimists Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Titular Category:In Love Category:Mischievous Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Famous Category:Genius Category:The Hero Category:Internet Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pacifists Category:Falsely Accused Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Honest Category:Unwanted Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Adventurers Category:Successful Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Rescuers Category:Charismatic Category:Insecure Category:Misguided Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Self-Aware Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Narrators Category:Mentally Ill Category:Teenagers Category:Theatrical Heroes